SWATBOT
The RK-1 Model 0 Special Weapons and Assault Tactics Autonomous Unit (SWATAU) or 'SWATBOT', rendered simply as 'Swatbot', is the pinnacle of multi-use combat unit produced by doctor Julian Kintobor. It is a symbol of a regime; a figure of terror that kept an entire generation under threat. The RK-1 is a humanoid bipedal combat unit that serves as high command units within Kintobor's Army. It is defined over Pawns because of its more robust appearance. It is made in the appearance of a humanoid male, complete with musculature, head, and features that appear to be Human as if it were wearing a mask or perhaps vision enhancing headgear. The SWATBOT itself is seen only in select engagements due to the far more finite amount that exist, many of which were first deployed at the end of the Great War. In the years following, many of their number fell after the arrival of the UNSC in 3234, many of them in engagements such as the Battle of Carson Valley, though it is believed that more have been produced since then, and in varied locations all over Home Universe; a decentralized production basing contribute to a far more stable number of them existing. Currently, SWATBOTS are unit commanders within the Dark Legion, mainly for forces of Pawns and subsequent Officer models of bipeds. Their presence on a battlefield signifies force multipliers, and their far more advanced artificial intelligence makes them a force to be reckoned with. As a result, the loss of a SWATBOT sets back Kintobor's war machine far greater than even the four meter tall Berserker unit. While the latter unit is larger, its battlenet uplink is far simpler, and unlike the Berserker, the SWATBOT is able to communicate effectively. It shows the greater intelligence seen since the E-100 series of biped models. It is through the SWATBOTs, that the E-SCION model was manufactured. Descrption The RK-1 weapons platform is built generally to appear as a six-foot-six-inch humanoid that appears to be an adult male of extraordinary height from a distance. They are heavily armored by reactive plates on the front and back of their chassis while retaining enough dexterity for the arms and shoulders to rotate one hundred and eighty degrees to allow an individual platform to attack what is behind them if necessary. The body itself uses a material that mimics the function of muscles to pull and push the platform's limbs. The SWATAU has two hands that can either function freely or can be modified to serve as integrated mounts for wrist mounted weapons. The latter of which tends to be micro missile launchers or miniature rotary cannons. In general though, SWATAUs tend to wield standard infantry weapons, though are more likely to wield devices such as the RK .50 combat rifle. The integrated AI can quickly adapt to alien weapons though. On more than one occasion, SWATAU platforms have been seen utilizing captured UNSC weapons with extreme ease, modifying their outside appearance with suitable ammunition pouches to carry spare magazines. Each unit can reach speeds of over thirty miles an hour over a straight stretch of land, though many do not operate at such velocities due to the difficulty slowing down due to their mass. They are capable of closing distances quickly which can take ground units by surprise easily. The units themselves are best dealt with at range due to these reasons. It is not advisable to engage them in close combat. Their artificial intelligence is cold and calculating without developing personality. The algorithms that drive them are based on pure mathematical discourse and seeks to turn the one - the enemy - into a zero. It is only within these parameters that the AI functions. No personality develops for no room has been dedicated to one. Each unit lives and dies seeking to eliminate an enemy with no question for any other existence. Upon taking a critical level of damage, a SWATAU unit self-destructs by overloading the central AI core. This produces a bang the same volume as that of a gunshot. This is caused by the core overloading and expelling all its heat - used for the process - into the air around it. The reasoning for this is unknown, whether to protect valuable tactical data or as a strange quirk of the AI's logic, but no RK-1 platform has ever survived long enough to be interrogated. It is hypothesized that standard interrogation techniques would not be effective, as the AI, devoid of a personality, and thus concepts of self-preservation, could not be intimidated into compliance, and the fact that they are willing to commit 'suicide' upon disabling shows that they hold no value to their existence. UEG scientists have determined that the outer armor shares a similar composition to that of reactive battle armor placed on tanks, which explains their resiliency, though focusing fire on weak points such as the neck, or under the arms has shown that they can be eliminated. However, for head-on attacks, armor piercing ammunition from high caliber rifles, such as anti-materiel rifles, is necessary to stop these units. Unlike other units for Kintobor's army, the SWATBOT does not have its central processing unit within its head, but within its core. The head alone is used mainly for visual perception of the battlefield. It is not necessary for the unit to function. Indeed, the SWATBOT can operate without its head, utilizing pressure sensors, auditory sensors, and a backup SONAR to construct the battlefield. However, the unit can be temporarily slowed through sensory overload. Flashbangs can provide enough noise and light to overload these sensors until a hard reboot is forced. This can give units an edge in an attack, though only for a moment. These units can then command other RK-1 platforms through their AI's language, or to lesser Pawns through visual or even verbal commands, to flank the enemy and return an attack. Variants * SWATAU Platform Regular - The general form encountered and is still produced as of 3242. These serve as high commanders of units, though when placed within a group of its own kind, the one with the most experience through operating hours and numbers of successful engagements is 'elected' leader through a logic exchange. Multiple units can coordinate visual data to increase combat effectiveness. * SWATAU Platform Commander - The 'elected' position that is formed from a group of SWATBOTs. These are generally visually indistinguishable from others in its unit, as its position takes priority in logic chains that other Regulars use for command reference. However, after extended operation, visual markers may be placed on their chassis for use with combined Dark Legion operations. These units may vocalize commands far more regularly. * Shadowbot - A recent addition. These are the SWATBOT equivalent to Pawn 'Shankers'. They possess active camouflage generators that allow for the units to bend light around them, giving them the impression of invisibility. While Shankers though are responsible for eliminating ground personnel, Shadowbots are primarily used for disabling large groups, vehicles, or enemy infrastructure through the use of integrated missile systems containing up to nuclear payloads. These are exceptionally rare and possess modified chassis to distribute weight more effectively. Behind the Scenes Swatbots are a staple of the Sonic series, though in this line of fiction, the Swatbots themselves are flunkies that exist only to be taken apart. As far as I know, the Swatbot moniker does not mean Special Weapons and Tactics - Swatbots as a concept not really meaning much anymore after the IDW takeover. As of games such as Sonic Heroes, the Pawn appears to have taken more of the limelight as the premiere footsoldier, and I believed that the Swatbot needed to return in some capacity, even though I tended to use Pawn models and their officer evolution. So I'm ashamed not to have used them in greater capacity outside of work involving the Great War. These guys are supposed to be striking fear into others. This was the military force that threw the House of Acorn from their homes. They should actually be intimidating. As much as it goes against the grain, you need some abject terror in the Sonic world that makes your villain a serious threat. While Robotnik seriously had some scary stuff going for him, especially in his little tortures, having a serious stratified military should be something that he should like too. So, that's what I did. I made SWATBOTs terrifying, as the first models had access to miniguns that are typically used as point defense weapons emplacements that are typically used against air targets, and sicced them on infantry. Then on a civilian populace. List of Appearances * The Story of Mobius (First Appearance) Category:Robotnik Category:Military Category:Technology